The other Vault Hunter
by NanilleNightfallen
Summary: What if there is another vault hunter that is just as big of a mysterious as Zer0? What if there is another villain working with Jack? Zer0xOC Handsome JackxOC. formally known as WinterxZer0
1. Chapter 1

Zer0 Fanflic Romance Zer0XOC Character. Chapter. 1 The Person Named Winter.

Personally, I think Zer0 needs more love and more romance stories. Therefore, I made this. PS I HATE HANDSOME JACK I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE CALLS HIMSELF HANDSOME THERE IS NOTHIN HANDSOME ABOUT HIM IN ANYWAY HE SO FUCKIN UGLY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. Ok rant over X'D but seriously, why dose he call himself that his face looks like he stapled it on… XD Story start.

…

Handsome jacks pov.

I stormed into the chamber where Angel was contend. As I walked in my rage and annoyance showed clearly on my face. I managed to speak the first part of my sentence in a level tone.

"Talk to me Angel."

The rest of my sentence was an angry annoyed.

"I need a vault hunter, and I need 'em yesterday."

Her even almost bored response pissed me off as she spoke.

"I found someone with great potential. His name is Zer0. At least hes called that. No one knows his real name, and-"

I was pissed off and almost yelled. "NO! NO, NO, NO.

I managed to control my tone. "Next! I hate the 'mysterious Warrior' types. Nine out of ten times theres nothing actually special about them. Who else you got-"

She simply replied. "Playing Zer0 Surveillance footage."

…

Record begins

Bandit: Slag you Freak!

Bandit: URK!-

Zer0: Leaves falling from trees/ Snow drifting onto the ground/ life leaving your corpse.

Recording ends

…

I was completely shocked. "Did that guy just speak in Haiku?"

I turned around and pressed a button calling one of my 'pets'

The moment she came in, I spoke in a very even tone.

"Winter I want you to watch this guy without attracting his suspicion. Keep an eye on his until further notice understand."

As always, she never asks questions and just gave a simple yes sir. I watched winter leave and turned my attention back to Angel.

I turned back to Angel. "So what's this Zer0 doing on Pandora in the first place?"

Her response pissed me off more. "I dunno."

Angel, you've got a brain the size of a planet. Don't give me 'I dunno'.

She sounded slightly annoyed, "From the footage we have of him, I can't even tell if Zer0's human or not."

I again was shocked. "W-w-what do you mean, not human? Is he a robot? An alien? What?"

She gave me a simple answer. "I dunno."

…

Winter's Pov:

I let out a soft sigh once I was out of sight. I hated the man. He never cared to treat his man that followed him with respect or ever say please do this or thank you. I was also annoyed at having to stalk so person I never heard of for some unknown reason. If the word "stalk", was the right word to use. I entered the apartments section where all the so-called upper 'employees' have to live in. I headed to my apartment and changed into my combat outfit.

I pulled on a: semi tight black and grey tank top, blackish/grey semi tight pants, dark brown hiking' combat shoes. I pulled my trademark white hair that got me my name back in a ponytail. I pulled on my black fingerless gloves. I started to strap on hidden weapons starting with the left upper arm knife strap and added another to my right upper arm.

I strapped on the large knife to my back in a place where I can easily reach it. A thigh strap was place on both legs and a knife slipped into both of my boots. As a final change I pulled a half facial mask and a hooded coat hiding all the weapons with slits in places where I can grasp my weapons with ease. I pulled on my twin bladed katanas and my sniper rifles.

I pulled my hood over my head hiding my face from sight and strapped the Echo onto my hip. I paused for a few seconds as I looked at my apartment before leaving. I was not planning on coming back ever. I slipped into the weapons and armory room and grapped a few pistols and a shotgun and strapped them on before leaving Hyperion without a second glance. I headed to the nearest bar in a nearby town to start my search for this Zer0 person by gathering information.

…

Handsome Jacks Pov

Angle spoke giving me some good news, "Evidently, Zer0 has been Pandora for a few weeks. I have satellite footage of him…. Conversing with the locals."

I glanced at her and gave her the simple order. " Roll it Angel."

…

Record begins

Zeke: Hohohoho - look at this freak!

Bartender: Shaddap, Zeke. Whaddaya want - ninja…..guy?

Zer0: I desire a challenge.

Zeke: Phahaha - by the way your fruity ass talks it sounds like you're Plenty challenged! HA!

Bartender: Can it Zeke! Sorry - I swear, it's impossible to keep that boys mouth shut.

Zer0: would you consider it a challenge then?

Bartender: Uh, I guess-

Bartender: HOLY - YOU CUT OFF HIS HEAD!

Bartender: HOLY SKAGSUCK, you decapitated Zeke! Why - Why's your helmet say 'zero'

Zer0: he was no challenge. /my skills have not been tested. / My skills have not been tested. /I need something more.

Bartender: Umh, uh -the- theres are some pretty dangerous bandit clans-

Zero: No.

Bartender: The creatures around here are -

Zer0: NO.

Bartender: Uhm, the, uh… the Vault?

Zer0: ….go on

Bartender: Uh alien power, lots of danger- a real challenge. Huge challenge!

Zer0: This is intriguing/ The Vault, my masterpiece?/ Challenge accepted.

Recording ends

…

Handsome jacks pov:

I was impressed with this guy. "Well, when you're right you're right, Angel I think this Zer0 guy well do nicely. Contact Winter giving the location of Zer0 and tell winter to tell him where to go to the train."

She nodded. "very well."

…

Winter pov:

I heard Angels voice on my ECHO and listened to the information I received. I started to head to the city he was at which was a three day journey on foot. I stopped in at the manure city and got the supplies I would need and headed out toward the city where Zer0 was. I was very fast but even I needed to sleep I was a third of the way there and started to look for a good campsite to sleep and eat some food. By the time I found a spot, it was very late. I glanced up at the sky pinpoint my location on the map and estimated that I only had 5 hours to get some sleep. I rolled up in a ball next to a tree trunk and drifted off into a light sleep.

…

O.O 7 pages my personally best. There will be soon coming your way. Hope you enjoyed.

XD I wrote the part of her getting ready when the song Ready for War by 50 Cents was playing it was so ironic XD.

Third time edited maybe the saying three times the charm will work XD.

XD manure city XD. I read this and couldn't stop laughing big opps on my part but hey its funny and I kind of gave a city a name XD


	2. Chapter 2

Zer0 Fanflic Romance Zer0XOC Character. Chapter 2. Meeting Zer0 and fighting bandits.

Last chapter review: I glanced up at the sky pinpoint my location on the map and estimated that I only had 5 hours to get some sleep. I rolled up in a ball next to a tree trunk and drifted off into a light sleep.

Im going to try to keep to his personality but I wont have him always speaking haiku even thou I know how to write Haiku it just be annoying and break up the flow if I try to keep him speaking Haiku.

Story Start.

…

Winter's Pov:

I woke up early and started to prepare for the day starting with breakfast. I quickly packed up and left my temporary camp and left. I check the map only once and headed off going southeast. I spotted skags that where wandering around about 100 feet away. I pulled off my sniper rifle and aimed for their alphas head. I pulled the trigger and watched as the skag's head blown off. I aimed at the others as they ran around looking for the killer. I killed each one and headed on toward the city. I paused to see if there where anything worthwhile that they had, seen nothing I walked on leaving the corpses behind.

I check the position of the sun, I estimated that I wasted only 30 minutes and headed out. I walked until I reached a good place to stop and eat before heading out. I watched for danger while I walked until nightfall and looked for a good place to sleep.

I paused when I heard gunfire and bandits yelling something about an attacker. I listened for a few minutes.

I heard a few bandits speaking. Bandit number one "Slag you, Die already." I heard another bandit yell "Just Die Already."

I crept closer and heard a third bandit half scream " where the hell are URK!"

I crept forward even more to listing to see how many people there were. I counted up to twelve bandits and one attacker. I moved into a good position and spotted the attacker.

I muttered under my breath: "How ironic to see him here."

I watched the fight and decided to help him out to try to gain his trust. Picked out a bandit that was trying to sneak up on him and shoot it threw its head. I watched him look around to see where the shot came from. I noted that wearing black made me semi invisible when I was not moving in the darkness. I aimed at another bandit who was startled at another attack one that was not seen. I killed him quickly and aimed for another one. I noted now Zer0 had a more or less pinpoint of my location because of the gunfire's flashing.

Between the two of us, we cut the bandit group to ribbons. I slowly walked closer to him as he entered the well light bandit camp. The moment I entered the camp he looked up at me.

…

Zer0's Pov:

I looked up to see the person who helped kill the bandits and I was alarmed to a women standing there with a sniper rifle. I already noted how her clothing made her hard to see in the night's darkness. I also noted the weapons strapped on ranging from the twin bladed katanas to the pistols and a shotgun. Damn someone does not travel lightly.

AS she walked closer she stopped about twenty feet away and spoke up. "I have a message for you regarding the vault."

She had me curios who is this women and what message dose she have. I decided to let her speak by prompting her. "which is what?"

I couldn't see her facial express due to the hood and half mask. But She answered without skipping a beat. "there is a train that well get you started with the right information and supplies."

I was curious if she was there to escort as well, " Are you here to escort? Alternatively, just to give me messages then leave?"

She did a simple shrug, That depends on my boss."

I was glad my face was covered but I had my face product .…..

…

Winter's Pov:

I noted that he did not know that my boss was an asshole who only gives little to nothing for information for a mission.

I sighed a little thinking what he wanted. "I believe he wants me to escort you to the train.:

He looked up from the corpses he was looting and gave a three worded answer, " led the way….."

I checked the map and led the way to where the train was which way ironically only a few hours journey if you knew the safest route to take. By the time we got there, it was early morning and quiet a few people where milling around waiting to board the train. He left to go join them and I heard my Echo go off.

I heard Handsome Jacks voice and saw his ugly mug plastered on the screen. "I want you to board the train and help the four I picked out. One you already met the other three is Salvador, Maya, and Axton you are to assisted them in any way understand?"

I knew he could see my hood and hidden face so I gave him a short answer that I always gave, "yes sir."

I went back to where the others where and quickly picked out the other three and introduced myself when Zer0 came over.

I spoke up. "Hello, I see all of you made it here safely. My boss has invited all of you here my name is Winter. My orders are to assist you in anyway."

I noted that even Zer0 was shocked at my name.

I heard the short guy mutter "Winter that is a very unusual name…"

I heard the announcement to board the train and I entered the boxcar noticing the big sign in the back. Typical Handsome Jack always loved seeing his face everywhere. I spotted a nice dark corner and sat down. I watched the other four enter and sit down. The train started to move and I drifted off into a short nap.

…

Zer0's Pov:

I noticed that the woman named Winter was exhausted she must have been traveling looking for me to give the message. I glanced around and spotted her in a dark corner taking a nap. I turned my attention to the others. I heard the guy named Axton trying to get people to join in a group hoping to make a team. I watched as Salvador and Maya join him. I agreed as well to join them seeing how we where all brought here by one guy who sent a women to find me.

…

Winter's Pov

I woke up a few hours latter feeling a lot better then earlier. I stood up and joined the tiny group. I heard a noise and turned around to see the sign that said welcome vault hunter's changed to your doom. I felt pissed off at being betrayed in such a way when I noticed the robots in the back started to fire upon us. I noticed Zer0 went to the roof and Axton threw a turret onto the ground. While shooting a rocket at a robot nearly hitting Maya. She dodged it and picked up one of the robots with her siren abilities and throw it off the train. Salvador pulled out to machine guns and fired it. I pulled out my shot gun and started to shoot at the robots as well. I heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground above my head. I turned around to see everyone was unharmed and Axton kicked the door down. I spotted the dummy with the bomb.

I shouted out a warning "get back theres a bomb."

I spoke a little to late as the bomb went off and everything went black.

…...

Wow second chapter and its 7 pages long again….

But anyways I got admit the wording ugly mug is funny as it can get. Oh by the way CLIFFY HAHAHA it was so not intentional to be honest . but it leaves you thinking XD but anyways I do hate cliffys myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Zer0 Fanflic Romance Zer0XOC Character. Chapter 3. Betrayed and injured

Maybe I need to slow down O.o I already wrote two chapters in two days. Now I am writing another chapter….. At lease Winter met Zer0.

What happen in the last chapter.

I heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground above my head. I turned around to see everyone was unharmed and Axton kicked the door down. I spotted the dummy with the bomb.

I shouted out a warning "get back theres a bomb."

I spoke a little to late as the bomb went off and everything went black.

Story Start:

…

Winter's Pov:

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that there was white everywhere.

_Did I die, or is this a dream?_

I started to propped myself up onto my elbows and looked around. I spotted the others laying in the snow and bits and pieces of the train laying everywhere. I heard the sound of a robot coming sing what sounded like a dub step.

_Wait a minute a dub step singing robot?_

_I noticed movement as others started to come to. I slowly got to my feet only to collapse in pain. I looked down and noticed what looked like a large piece of metal in my lower leg._ I flinched in pain as I tried to pull it out. I noticed the others staring at me with glares. I ignored them as I tried to pull the strap mail out of my leg.

I looked up to see Zer0 standing above me looking down or at least at the wound I think he was, before he picked me up off the ground. I was glad that my face was hidden from sight. I felt a huge blush raising in my face when I felt his muscular chest against my frame.

I heard the robot saying something but I passed out before I understood what he or it said.

…

Zer0'S Pov:

I noticed the girl named Winter was in the worst condition out of all of us. The worst I myself had was some burns and cuts. Same for the others but she looked like she got it by strap mail to her leg and arms. I walked over to where she was and picked her up off the ground. She nearly stood as tall as me but thinner. I held her close so I wouldn't drop her.

The little robot didn't noticed us and was talking to himself. " Great another dead vault hunter… Handsome jacks been busy. "

He looked up and shouted "Wait a minute- you're not dead! Yes! Now I can get off this glacier!"

He spoke in a calmer tone. "Claptrap your metaphorical ship has finally come in. Allow me to introduce myself! - I am a CL4P-Tp steward bot but my friends call me claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still alive! Or had existed in the first place. Man this is great now that I've met some mighty vault hunters I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line…"

He finally noticed Winter in my arms.  
>"Wait is that girl injured come back to my place I got some medical health kits."<p>

Everyone started to follow the weird highly annoying robot when a voice contacted us.

I heard a voice come from Winter's and my Echo. "I'll explain everything soon but I know this - you guys are alive for a reason and I am here to help you."

The voice disappear as soon as it gave the message. I carried the unconscious women the whole way to Claptrap's house. She didn't stir even once.

…...

Winter's Pov

I felt my self in someone's arms and shifted to look up at the person. I noticed black armor and a black mask. Zer0 he was carrying me which was odd, seeing how he was and still is an assassin just like I am. I looked down at my leg and noticed my leg still had a large metal piece in it. I looked up and noticed Zer0 was looking down at me or I think he is.

…...

Zer0's Pov:

I felt her moving and looked down only for her to look back up at me. I noticed that I can see her eyes which where a dark purple with a hint of gold in them. I once again was glad I was wearing a mask which was hiding my blush. She has beautiful eyes, no stop thinking like that. I am a cold, blooded assassin without emotions. I should not let my emotions cloud my judgment. I looked up and noticed that everyone was heading inside a cave. I carried her inside and placed her on the couch. I noticed the others getting ready to remove the metal from her leg and I slipped into the shadow hidden from sight.

…...

Winter's Pov:

I watched as Zer0 melt into the shadows as the others started to remove the metal from my leg and injected the healing med shot into my leg. I watched as my leg healed up and heard the little robot scream as his eye was ripped out by a bullymong. I pulled out a pistol and shot the fucker in the upper arm/leg on the left side. He dropped the robot and fled leaking blood. The others glanced at me and back at the hole then back. I felt my arm tissue heal as well.

I tuned out the stupid robots voice as I checked my equipment. All I had left that worked was my pistol, knives and katanas. I muttered a curse word and tossed the now useless weapons aside. I looked up to see everyone look away and followed my example. We got ready to move out and followed the tail of blood.

…...

Well sorry it is not as long as the others but I will try and write a longer chapter for chapter four. But hey you learned a little more about Winter ^.^ one Shes an assassin and two her eyes are a golden purple color and you already know her hair is white, But it seems like someone has a crush on her -.O.


End file.
